


Allaire

by anniewhovian



Series: Dave's OCs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: The backstory of my OC Allaire Desrosiers





	

Allaire was four, her sister Selena just six when their younger brother Mahieu was first born. They both adored him immediately. He was the perfect little sibling, always just so happy and just bringing so much joy into their lives.

He was diagnosed with an unknown, untreatable cancer at age eight.

Allaire and Selena immediately both became even closer to Mahieu. They always knew their parents, Marco and Robin, had issues with each other, but it never seemed as bad as when Mahieu got sick. They stayed together, unspeaking other than to argue, for six years. 

They divorced after Mahieu died.

Allaire turned to Selena for comfort, those long months where all their parents did was argue, where Allaire woke up in the middle of the night, looking at a drawing Mahieu had given her and crying herself back to sleep. However, Selena had changed. Twisted by grief and the stress of trying to support Allaire while their parents fought, she started isolating herself.

When Robin left Marco, it was just assumed that she would take both of the girls. Selena refused. She wanted to stay with her father. Allaire was absolutely heartbroken, but there was nothing she could do, not when Selena wouldn’t talk to her, and staying with Marco wasn’t even an option, seeing as he had taken to burying all his grief with alcohol, making him mean. 

Mean to everyone but Selena.

Allaire tried to keep contact with her sister, but it was hard. Hard, when her sister ignored all her texts and calls. Hard, when the one person she thought she could truly count on in the world decided that she wanted to stay with the one person Allaire was terrified of. Hard, when her mother left her alone in an apartment while she started a job as a live-in maid. 

It was hard.

The first time Selena visited Allaire, she was overjoyed. Allaire finally had her sister back, the person she always felt like she could talk to. 

Selena told Allaire to grow up, taking all of her stuffed animals, leaving Allaire behind once again.

Allaire tried to toughen herself up. She went numb. She buried her feelings, her thoughts. She started seeing Selena’s visits as a survival issue. Selena’s every wish was Allaire’s command. Her mother never even knew.

The first time Marco stayed the night at Allaire’s apartment, he brought friends and beer with him. Selena was the center of attention, everyone praised her and adored her. Allaire was the maid, she brought them more beer, she turned the sound up so they didn't have to get up to do it. She heard words for the first time that night, directed at her. Slut. Whore. Bitch. 

A phrase uttered by her father stuck with her until the day she died. “Her slut mother must have cheated on me, I mean just look at her there’s no way that slut is my daughter.”

The man who had raised her, who had changed some of her diapers, held her when she cried. Allaire tuned out the world, becoming a silent servant. She did whatever they asked, unable to bring herself to care. Seeing as this gathering happened almost every night, that was really the only thing she could do.

In the meantime, Allaire excelled at her studies. She graduated high school three years early, moving immediately onto college. With no friends and her only family being away or abusive, Allaire was left to her own devices.

Zack made her feel a little better, for a while.

Zack was 19, while Allaire was just 15. She had never had a friend before, much less a boyfriend, and Zack sat next to her in what she considered her worst class of the day. Something about Mr. Jones had always rubbed her the wrong way, but Zack made it better. He’d make jokes during class and let her see his notes if Mr. Jones moved on too quickly and was just in general so helpful. 

It wasn’t until the first time that Zack brought her back to his apartment to study that she felt like something might have been amiss. He kissed her, his hands running over her body, and she tensed but who was she to say no? How was she to know that this wasn’t what _everyone_ did? 

Zack used her that night, and Allaire cried, the pain intense. 

The next morning seemed normal enough, until suddenly Allaire woke up for the second time that morning, tied to the bed. Something had been put into her food. 

This continued for a long time. Allaire was too afraid to tell anyone about Zack, too weak to fight back. There was nothing she could do.

Then she met Leo, and her whole life was turned around.


End file.
